In the past, an armrest assembly A has been made from five component parts (see FIG. 1). Those component parts include a substrate support S typically molded from a resin material. A fabric frame FF is separately molded from a resin material and mounted on the support substrate S. A fabric layer F is then attached to the fabric frame FF. A cushion C made from foam or other appropriate material is then provided on the support substrate overlying the fabric layer F. An A-surface of coverstock CS is then secured to the support substrate S concealing and overlying the cushion C, the fabric F and the fabric frame FF.
This document relates to a new and improved armrest assembly that includes only four components. More specifically, the separate fabric frame FF used in the prior art armrest assembly illustrated in FIG. 1 is eliminated. As a result, the new and improved armrest assembly eliminates the manufacturing steps of separately molding the fabric frame and mounting the fabric frame to the support substrate. Accordingly, the new and improved armrest assembly may be made by a more efficient production method that reduces production costs and production time.